I'll stay awake to catch your fate
by Ififall
Summary: Sophia and her husband Max break up. While Dorothy's in a crisis.


I wanted to know what would have happened in "Sophia's wedding part 2" If dorothy had gone out with the fireman that gave them the real reason as to why the pizza-knish stand burned down. He also made a surprising pass at her this is how the scene went to jog some memories.

Dorothy: "Take me away cuff me"

Fireman: "Well I'd like to take you to dinner first, we can play the rest by ear. But, business before pleasure"

After Sophia had gotten home, the girls had already been talking about whether Max and sophia could make the distance as a couple. Blanche had figured they could because it was easier for them at their age to just stick together. Rose didn't know what to think and Dorothy pointed out there was no change there. They had just poured her a hot cup of coca when she sat down and they all immediately asked her how she was.

"I'm fine, but Max is going"

The girls stared at her in shock.

"Where?" Rose asked.

"To be a stuntman for the Beverly Hills cop, he's going home!" Sophia barked back.

"Honey, I'm so sorry it didn't work out, but you still have us" said Blanche.

Sophia nodded but still felt awkward. She knew that her and Max were not meant to be, and they were parting on good terms, but a failed marriage was still a failure. With Sal, love didn't have to be forced, because they were meant to be together and when he died, she thought she would never get married again. Now she had, only to realise just after the honeymoon that she'd made a mistake and surprisingly it hurt her pride to realise that she was wrong. She looked over at Dorothy and wondered if Dorothy was relived. She was against it from the start. Even though she had supported her at the Wedding she wondered if her daughter's old feelings about the situation were back. She realised she was thinking too much and got up to leave the room. Dorothy offered to go with her but Blanche said that she probably needed some time alone or needed to speak to Max. Dorothy agreed and sat back down.

"It's always hard to accept a marriage is over" said Blanche.

"I feel a little guilty, I mean I wasn't the most supportive person at the start, and as her daughter I should have been" Sighed Dorothy.

Rose reached out and held her hand. "Dorothy, you were there in the end, and you weren't to know this would happen"

Blanche cut herself another piece of cheesecake and stared at Dorothy. Dorothy could be too hard on herself sometimes. Dorothy was only trying to protect her mother and Sophia was so stubborn that she was going to do whatever she wanted. Dorothy was right in the beginning, but Dorothy never wanted her mother to be unhappy. Her mother knew her own mind and the girls would be there to help Sophia and Dorothy if she began blaming herself for all of her mother's problems.

"Trying to make a marriage work these days is like tryin' to find gold at the end of the rainbow" said Blanche.

"Really how much is there?" said Rose.

Blanche opened her mouth to correct her but Dorothy needed to get Blanche's advice so decided to tease her.

"Tons, Rose. More than Linda hamilton's hairdresser. Why don't you go to your room and try to find one out the window"

"okey dokey" Rose strode off realising that the girls could never have too much money, she thought she was doing them all a favour.

Blanche smiled as Rose left and started to say that Dorothy should stop blaming herself for Sophia's choices and that everything would sort itself out. Blanche went to fix up another pot of hot coca when Dorothy spoke.

"Blanche, I need your advice, it's about the fireman"

"You mean the fireman first on the scene, I see your point Dorothy, he looked good, he could put my fire out anyt-"

"He asked me out" Dorothy interrupted her.

Blanche was a little surprised. She thought she could feel unspoken tension between her and the fireman, maybe she hadn't given him enough signals. She was pleased Dorothy had got a date, how often did that happen? But at the same time she wished she had snatched him for herself.

"You want advice on what to say or wear?"

"After everything that's happened with Ma, should I go?"

"Why honey, of course you should, me and Rose will look after her. We could take her to the movies while your fireman is hosing you down-with compliments." Blanche chuckled and refilled Dorothy's glass.

"It's insensitive if I go Blanche"

"Sophia will be happy that you have something to do"

"While her husband is leaving?" Dorothy questioned.

"Be like me Dorothy, take opportunities when they're right there in front of ya"

"Coming from a woman who missed her daughter's first play to act out with her drama coach, those words are hardly comforting" Dorothy reminded her.

"Dorothy I was back for act 2, and she played a hedgehog, it's not like she had any lines."

Dorothy shook her head as Rose came in saying that she couldn't find the end of the rainbow but she found a couple of dollars in her room and saw Mr Abbot changing through the window and it wasn't a pretty sight. Dorothy congratulated her and went to check on her mother and Max, while Blanche took two sips of her coca before saying that she was going to turn in, but really wanted to peek at how far Mr Abbot had gotten into changing out of his work clothes.


End file.
